


What Was it Like?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: A question of uncertainty





	What Was it Like?

“Benny…?” you asked one night as he laid in bed next to you. You knew he wasn’t sleeping; it was the middle of the night. 

“Yes, Y/N?” He shifted on the bed. As you turned to face him, you noticed he was propping his head up with his palm. 

“What was it like when you first Turned?” you asked, knowing the topic was possibly sensitive to him.

“Hungry.” He answered after a long moment. “Volatile. A hunger that wouldn’t ever be fulfilled unless I drained some poor sucker.”

“How come you don’t feed on humans anymore?”

He raised a brow. “Who says I’ve stopped?”

“Ben…” you pulled yourself up in the bed so your back was leaning against the headboard. “I’m serious.”

“I ran away from my clan decades ago. They found me and beheaded me. Andrea left with them.” You’re well aware of whom Andrea was to Benny and you saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke her name. “They killed me in front of her. I survived in Purgatory by sheer will. Then Dean arrived and we bonded. I was scared that he would betray me in the end.” He seemed to be far off in his eyes, lost in memory. “Dean begged me to feed on him when he resurrected my body; I refused and fed on animals until I found you.”

“Then you introduced me to Dean and Sam.” you nodded. “But you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I wasn’t the cuddly vampire I am now.” he grimaced. “Like I’ve said, I was hungry and starving for kills and blood and murder. I’m no longer that person, er, creature, rather. I feed on blood donations and that’s it.”

“I love you,” you smiled softly as he stroked your cheek. 

“You’re the anchor holding my hunger at bay.” he returned the softness before you snuggled into his embrace.


End file.
